<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>family by intoxicatelou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229237">family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou'>intoxicatelou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene, RIP Bill Feels, Season 2, Sorry baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Villanelle apologizes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri &amp; Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts">Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set somewhere in second half of Season 2 when Eve and Villanelle are working together but before Rome obviously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry about Bill.”</p><p>“What?” Eve pauses, halfway to the door. </p><p>“I know I said he was slowing you down, but I didn’t mean it”</p><p>Eve laughs, sharp. “You’re kidding.”</p><p>“No, I’m not, Eve,” Villanelle insists, “I actually regret that one. It’s weird.”</p><p><em> Liar, </em>Eve thinks, feral. “No, you don’t,” she snaps, tugging on her coat fast.</p><p>Vilanelle’s quick, her palm hot where it wraps around Eve’s wrist. “I mean it. Sorry baby”</p><p>“Why,” Eve asks instead, brushing off the endearment with a practiced ease, “Why are you sorry?”</p><p>“He was…” To Eve’s surprise Villanelle hesitates, her usual stillness cracking, “like family to you.”</p><p>“Family,” Eve repeats, in shock, anger, confusion. Bill had been the best of them, they had traded lunch and work trouble for years. He wasn’t always right, but he had damn good instincts. There were days she still wished she could call him up and ask him what the hell to do. So yeah, Bill’d been like family to her, to a lot of people really, but it’s not something Eve would ever expect Villanelle to understand. </p><p>“Well,” she pulls her wrist out of Vilanelle’s hold, “he’s still dead.”</p><p>Eve lets the door slam behind her. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>